pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB018: Let's Survive this Sea Battle!
is the 18th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Creating a raft, Jasmine, Crystal and Gold sail out. Since the raft supports only two children, Jasmine stays in Olivine City. The sea proves to be troublesome, as Gold and Crystal start encountering lots of hostile Pokémon, bump into Gold's old enemy and get even in danger involving whirlpools. Chapter Plot The citizens of Olivine City help Gold, Crystal and Jasmine build a raft. One of them states it is their duty to the lighthouse. The captain shows the trio the map they will take to Cianwood City, and points the directions, believing in calm sea they will be fine on the raft. However, he warns them of the Whirl Islands - the dangerous islands, surrounded by whirlpools, through which ships cannot enter. Gold is intrigued by this mystery, as some sailors believe a giant monster, with silver feathers, lurks among them. Gold is fascinated and wants to meet this monster, while Jasmine states the legend of Olivine City describes Whirl Islands as a paradise for Pokémon. With the raft completed, Gold, Jasmine and Crystal set sail. Much to their surprise, the raft sinks down. The sailors explain the raft was designed for two children. Crystal is shocked, while the sailor continues that they have to take two Magikarp in turns to reach Cianwood City, and they are not strong enough to pull more than two children. Crystal is displeased, as they need to have half the Magikarp on the team to sail off, taking in consideration that the Magikarp can't exactly battle. Jasmine decides to go by herself, as she does not want Gold and Crystal getting involved. She believes despite having six Magikarp, she'll be able to reach the city, being a Gym Leader. She has Magikarp use Tackle, but to her displeasure, Magikarp can only use Splash. Gold notes the Magikarp were just fished out recently, and Crystal notes Jasmine is still an amateur to Water-type Pokémon. Having no other choice left, Gold and Crystal promise to reach Cianwood City. Jasmine hesitates, but Gold believes this dangerous journey will motivate him to train to challenge her later at the Gym, while Crystal wishes for some extra workout. The captain is impressed by the bravery of these children. Thus, the captain offers Gold his old Remoraid, who is a strong Pokémon. Gold is glad, causing Crystal to take note how lucky the latter is. As the children start sailing, Gold promises to return, while Jasmine asks of them not to do anything rash. Crystal reminds her she is a professional adventurer, and go to the fog. Once the group passed the fog, Gold asks Remoraid if they are going in right direction, for Crystal notes Water-type Pokémon can sense where the North is. Since Crystal does not have any suitable Pokémon that can fight the Water-type Pokémon, Gold relies on his Pikachu. Crystal is still alert, as they cannot see their enemies in this fog. A Tentacruel appears, so Pikachu charges up. However, Tentacruel arrives with its reinforcements, and Crystal shows there are many more. This shocks Gold, seeing there are too many to battle against. Thus, Gold and Crystal have Remoraid and Magikarp sail the raft away from the Tentacool. Since the two are not fast enough, Gold sends Croconaw, while Crystal the rest of her Magikarp and Wooper to speed up. After a while, Crystal sees they escaped the Tentacool. Gold fears they could be straying off their route, but Crystal sees they have passed by an buoy. An angry Qwilfish appears, surprising Crystal, as she knows there shouldn't be any Qwilfish around. She wonders if the ecosystem has changed, for ships have stopped sailing in these waters. Regardless, the Qwilfish attack, so Gold and Crystal retreat by having their Water-type Pokémon swim away. As they quickly sail away, the group encounters Horsea, Staryu and Seaking, making them wonder what is up with this sea. After coming to a safe spot, but Crystal realizes all of their Pokémon are exhausted, and are lost at sea. Crystal yells out for help, but is reminded by Gold there is no ship around that can save them. Much to their surprise, they hear a horn. Gold is surprised there is an actual ship, while Crystal shouts out they have gotten lost. After a brief talk, a man on the boat permits the group to hop aboard, but exclaims that will cost them. Upon closer examination, Gold realizes the man is Grey, the Team Rocket executive, who also recognizes his old enemy from Ecruteak City. Gold demands to know why they are here, and a grunt explains they have been charging money for passengers to sail across the sea, but have also gotten lost, too. Grey is angry, as the grunt didn't have to tell them that. Grey orders to crush the raft with the ship. Crystal calls out to Grey for mistreating two children, though Grey replies Team Rocket hates children. Gold has the rest of the Magikarp sail away to lose the ship in the fog. Grey laughs, doubting they can match the speed of his ship. Gold and Crystal aren't pleased when the fog clears, and discover the Whirl Islands, surrounded by whirlpools. Gold is surprised they got lost to this place, while Grey claims there is no place to hide now. Suddenly, the raft breaks apart, forcing Gold and Crystal to hold onto Croconaw and Wooper. Since they could get sucked into the whirlpool, Crystal asks of Gold to have Croconaw use Whirlpool to counter these ones. Gold explains Croconaw does not know that move yet, so he and Crystal swim in a circle opposite of the whirlpool's direction to stop it. However, Gold and Crystal aren't powerful enough to stop the whirlpool, making the former wish for more Pokémon as reinforcements. Suddenly, Remoraid dives in, while Crystal yells she can't hold onto Wooper for much longer. Remoraid appears with Mantine, having called it for help. With everyone's efforts, the group swims in the opposite direction of the Whirlpool and stop it. With the whirlpools stopped, Gold and Crystal look at the Whirl Islands, and wonder about the stories of the monster and the Pokémon paradise. Without further ado, the group sails towards the islands, to plan their next actions. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters